Usuario discusión:Gringoandres94
RE SUGERENCIA Gracias por tu sugerencia, tomo nota de ella, como es un tema de la Portada, es mejor si la dejas en la Discusión:Portada, ahí la verán más usuarios en donde pueden opinar y si hay consenso se llevaría a cabo. P.D. Para hacer bien el titular de tu comentario, escribe Tema del comentario sólo dos signos igual y sin subrayar, gracias. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:54 30 jun 2010 (UTC) :*¡Ah! y recuerda siempre firmar todos tus comentarios al final, es necesario para facilitar el seguimiento de los diálogos, saber quien es el autor de los comentarios y para que otros se puedan poner en contacto contigo en tu página de discusión. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:19 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Saludos, en primer lugar te felicito por tu interes en el proyecto de Old Republic, ya que hay poquisima informacion, he de decir que estare encantado de participar, pondre algunos datos en los enlaces en rojo, azuleare, a la vez que ire traduciendo ya que estos datos se encuentra en otras lenguas y tendre que traducirlos, por otro lado he de decir que mi experiencia en Wiki es escasa, para qe nos vamos a engañas, pero mis aportacion son buenas, como por ejemplo La Bestia Zillo, de tal modo que mis aportaciones seran breves pero lo suficiente como para empezar la informacion. SaludosAnkian Kenobi 10:59 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas deben tener la tabla de información, o serán borradas sin previo aviso. Todo lo que debes saber se encuentra en la Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Por favor añade la tabla de información a las imágenes que ya subiste o serán borradas. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 08:13 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :*Gracias por contestar. Si tienes alguna duda te puedo ayudar.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:45 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Tales of the Jedi Saludos, como bien le die iba a ahcer una aportacion y asi es, Tales of the Jedi 1: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 1 Espero que este bçbien ya que me he esforzado bastante, ahora me dispongo a azulearlo. Saludos:Ankian Kenobi 08:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :Saludos, Gringoandres94, felicidades por el gran trabajo que estás haciendo con el Proyecto Tales of the Jedi, vas muy bien. Ya me uní, y veo que la página del Proyecto está muy organizada, por lo que decidí escoger algunos artículos porque es cierto que esos comics son muy buenos. Yo soy el director de tres proyectos: The Clone Wars, Imperium y Darth Bane Trilogy, todos los cuales tienen varios artículos Destacados y Buenos, si quieres puedes guiarte por su estructuración para hacer el proyecto de Tales of the Jedi más grande cada vez. También eres bienvenido participando en los mismos ;). Por cierto, vi que ya nominaste un artículo a Bueno... sólo es cuestión de que sea revisado pero me cuesta un poco si tomamos en cuenta cómo va su ritmo, por muy bueno que esté escrito. Trataré de revisarlo y comentar, te invito igualmente a que hagas lo mismo, y participes en las nominaciones de Imagen Destacada, Cita del día y Artículos Destacados. 15:02 3 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Por supuesto que puedo ser tu maestro, de hecho respondí a tu solicitud en la página de ascensos de rango. Claro, habría que ver qué dice primero Zeist, pero si no puede y lo deseas con todo el gusto del mundo puedes ser mi aprendiz. Te aclaro, un AD es un Artículo Destacado, que ha sido promovido en la página de nominaciones, mientras que un potencial AD es un artículo que ha sido trabajado o traducido con el suficiente contenido y esfuerzo para ser nominado y destacado. Por lo menos yo tengo potenciales AD por patadas, jeje, te invito a trabajar uno y que lo nomines tranquilamente en las nominaciones; por mi parte me encargaré de revisarlo, comentar al respecto y votar finalmente. Si un potencial nominado consigue al menos un voto de usuario común (que no sea el tuyo, claro) más el de un Inquisidor es AD, igualmente pasa con los ABs. ::PD: Siéntete libre de participar en claquier proyecto. 15:34 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :::La hago yo. Si Zeist Antilles te responde tú me dices y la hago de inmediato. No sé si el artículo en la Wookiee lo están haciendo GA, creo que no; puedes hacer tú mismo un AB aquí, sólo tienes que seguir esos cuantos pasos y ya. Yo tengo un AB que en la Wookiee no es ni remotamente Bueno ni Destacado, TX-20. Es distinto a tu caso, porque el personaje de TX-20 no es un material out-universe, es decir, que es cronológico, un personaje histórico por así decirlo, mientras que el cómic de The Golden Age of the Sith es fuente de donde se sacan cosas canónicas. En los artículos de comics y cualquier otra cosa que no esté dentro de la historia debe prevalecer siempre cosas de cómo se hizo, información del autor, dibujante, etcétera, una sección de recepción, contenido artístico unos cuantos personajes y eso. Yo tengo un proyecto parecido, para promover a ADs los artículos de "Cargo of Doom", "Duchess of Mandalore" y "Landing at Point Rain", pero es trabajoso y me voy a esperar hasta octubre a que salga la segunda temporada de TCW en Blu-ray y DVD. 16:11 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Dudas # Sí, de hecho cualquier artículo puede llegar a AD si mejora lo suficiente. # Sí, puedes informarte más en Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos # Sí, se puede hacer la solicitud formal en Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos/Ascensos de rango#Equipo de Maestro o Caballero / Aprendiz. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 15:20 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :*No me molesta nada en absoluto, mucho éxito. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 16:24 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Re Re: Proyecto Tales of the Jedi Bien intentare hacer esos cambios espero que sea capaz, si me sale lo tendre para el 4 o 5 de julio si no me sale hazlo tu o diselo a alguien ¿vale? Gracias por esta oportunidad, estoy aprendiendo un monton. SaludosAnkian Kenobi 17:06 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Re : Proyecto Tales of the Jedi Mira si quieres, que no te estoy obligando para nada, me puedes dar tu correo para poder hablar mas directamente, ya que de aqui es mas incomodo, y editare con paciencia, recuerda que no te estoy obligando para nada en lo de el coreo, solo es una alternativa. SaludosAnkian Kenobi 17:16 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Solicitud Bueno, ya eres oficialmente mi aprendiz. Te daré tu primera misión dentro de poco porque no tengo mucho tiempo ahora... Por el momento me gustaría que siguieras los parámetros principales de la wiki y como te dijo Zeist sobre lo de las imágenes, que por lo menos yo me enredé al principio con ese asunto. Vas muy bien del resto, y gracias por unirte al proyecto TCW; siéntete libre de escoger un artículo. Por cierto, sería bueno que en tu página de usuario colocaras la Plantilla:Usuario donde pongas más cosas sobre ti, y también la plantilla de que eres mi aprendiz, que puedes ver por ahí en otras página de usuario. Nos vemos. 17:24 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, hola. Ya volví, jeje... Si me preguntas por qué me ausenté tanto fui al cine y vi Toy Story 3, no es tan mala pero bueno... Vas muy bien con el proyecto, la regla es que los usuarios principiantes tienen dificultades notables, por lo menos fue mi casi y el de algunos usuarios, pero con el paso del tiempo remontan la marcha y logran superarse. Tú vas excelentemente, y en menos de un año ya habrás dominado mucho de nuestro sistema aquí. Primero que nada me gustaría que participaras en el otro proyecto a un nivel similar a como lo haces en el tuyo, que está muy bien tu trabajo. :Tu primera misión consiste en: #Crear otros artículos de comics de Tales of the Jedi, y artículos canónicos: personajes, eventos, etc. #Crear al menos dos artículos del Proyecto The Clone Wars #Crea un artículo de tu elección sobre un evento; es decir, una batalla, misión, escaramuza, tratado etcétera... #Nominar una cita que conozcas a la Cita del día y una imagen que te guste a la Imagen Destacada, así como participar en las mismas #Participar, bien sea nominando, revisando o votando en las nominaciones de Artículo Destacado Artículo Bueno. 00:55 4 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Tranquilo, amigo, no voy a estar detrás de ti; tranquilo. Voy a patrullar los cambios y veré tus artículos, esto vendría siendo como que lo más básico, pero tu progreso hasta ahora ha sido más que satisfactorio. Si te interesan los comics de The Clone Wars ese es un tema que no hemos tratado bien en el proyecto y que le hace falta un tipo de atención como la que das tú a los asuntos. Suerte con los comics de Tales of the Jedi y el artículo de Ssk Kahor que en tus manos no puede quedar mejor. ;) 01:28 4 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Vaya, muchas gracias. Mi correo electrónico es davidbastardom@hotmail.com, aunque no me conecto casi, preferiría que me dijeras aquí cualquier duda o comentario que quieras expresar. 01:44 4 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Imágenes Sí, solo te faltó subirla con el nombre idéntico al que tiene en Wookieepedia, se hace así para evitar subir varias veces una misma imagen con diferentes nombres. El prefijo que lleva de 180px- sobra, pero afortunadamente ahora se puede trasladar el nombre, lo hago ahora. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:43 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :*A tu ritmo, ya lo dominas prácticamente.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Saludos Hola! .Primero:Bienvenido a la wiki! .Segundo: Si vas a copiarme las plantillas,cambia el Esta usuario. Tercero: Me gusto mucho el projecto que creaste (como creo ya viste me uní a el).Cuarto:Si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar,estoy a tu disposición.Quinto y ultimo:Veo que Lord David te acepto como Padawan,felicidades es uno de los mejores usuarios. Que la Fuerza te Acompañe!. PD:Veo que eres de Bolivia,yo soy de Argentina.Me gustaria que nos llevemos bien. 00:25 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Misión Hola, aprendiz. Veo que estás haciendo un gran trabajo con el artículo de Jori Daragon, magnífico. Sin embargo, el objetivo de la misión que te asigné acerca de la creación de dos artículos canónicos no tiene que ser apropiadamente estos. Me explico, Daragon y Kahor son artículos Destacados en la Wookieepedia, y aunque me parece estupendo que quieras darles un toque de calidad, lo que la misión se refería era más bien a artículos más sencillos para ver cómo quedan. No estoy diciéndote que no los termines, de hecho va muy bien, pero son artículos muy extensos y la tarea era para ver cómo manejas hasta ahora instrumentos de la wiki como las plantillas, imágenes, etc. 14:09 4 jul 2010 (UTC) :No te pedí que postergues ningún artículo, de hecho no está mal que continúes con Jori y Kahorr, lo que quería al principio era ver cómo manejabas ciertas cosas pero a juzgar por tu desempeño en el artículo de Daragon lo sabes muy bien, si le sigues el ritmo a estos artículos Destacados en la Wookiee sin que exista la necesidad de evaluar primero artículos más cortos está requetemás que bien. ;) 14:27 4 jul 2010 (UTC) :De hecho puedes hacer los artículos que quieras sin necesidad de consultarlo, por algo la wiki es colectiva. Por cierto, como ya manejas varios de los sistemas de edición te recomendaría que hicieras tu propia firma personalizada, como la mía, la de Zeist o la de Caballerojediskywalker. 14:35 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Varias cosas Saludos, como bien pone en el título te voy a decir algunas cosas que me gustaria que tubieras en cuenta. *Ya te he agregado al msn, cuando te sea posible, aceptame, de modo que podamos hablar de forma mas cómoda. *Por mi doy por redactado y artículo, si quieres el 5/07/2010 puedes retocarlo tu como bien hablamos *Puede que coja un nuevo tema del Proyecto Tales of the Jedi *Respondeme cada uno de los puntos cuando veas este mensaje Saludos:Ankian Kenobi 14:53 4 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Firma No, por supuesto que no. ¿Quién te dijo eso? 20:03 4 jul 2010 (UTC) RE:Articulo Bueno Uh,gracias por avisarme,ahora lo arreglo. 22:54 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Azuleado OH! Gracias por tu atenciñon, eres un gran Usuario, ya estoy viendo el articulo. Gracias y Saludos:Ankian Kenobi 19:11 5 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Duda Hola, aprendiz. Lo primero de lo que hay que cersiorarse es que la información que manejan estos sitios tienen referencias de fuentes canónicas precisas, como la The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force y libros de referencia que establecen cronologías que fijan las líneas temporales de las historias y eventos. Fíjate que hace poco fue publicada en EEUU Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia, que alteró mucho de lo que conocíamos de varios personajes; sin embargo, te recomendaría que en ese tipo de cosas te guiaras por lugares más oficiales como las fuentes que maneja la Wookiee y SW.com. PD: De todos modos puedes consultarlo con KSK, que fundó esta wiki y maneja más ese tipo de conocimientos cronológicos que yo. 19:41 5 jul 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, veo que has organizado bastante bien el artículo de la línea temporal... Vaya, estoy muy impresionado contigo, en verdad, no sé a qué nivel llegarás en cuestión de un mes ya serás un usuario muy experimentado... Va muy bien, pero como te referencié ahí arriba, hay ciertos títulos oficiales que explican los momentos en que ocurren las cosas, por ejemplo, el episodio II (la novela y la película) tienen lugar en el 22 ABY, y no en el 29 como aparece en el artículo. Este dato en especial también ha sido aclarado por material de la serie The Clone Wars. De todos modos, continúa con la gran labor. 22:39 5 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Bueno, sí será el Bicentenario pero de esa fecha, este año lo fue del 19 de abril, que ocurrió en 1810 (no fue la firma del acta pero fue un importante movimiento que se conoce como el "primer paso", pero hasta ahí). Muchas gracias por la felicitación, igual que Obi-Wan LG, la verdad es un gran gesto de tu parte :), a Bolivia también le corresponde pues fue fundada por Simón Bolívar, Libertador de toda América Latina y natal de Venezuela... Con respecto a lo de la tabla, je, me agrada el trabajo que vas haciendo y lo supervisaré en estos días que vienen, si algo es necesario te lo apuntaré aquí y quedaremos de acuerdo en lo que le falte. Por cierto, ¿qué tal te va con la subida de imágenes? De seguro debe ir muy bien pero si tienes algún problemilla subiéndolas no dudes en consultarme :). ::PS: También el Usuario:Darth Zerg es de Venezuela, puedes felicitarlo también si quieres. 01:11 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Sí, de hecho vi que has colocado las plantillas a las imágenes conforme las has subido, excelente, eso es una de las cosas que más le cuestan a los usuarios recién llegados (por lo menos yo estuve un muy buen tiempo aprendiendo a hacerlo… aunque a decir verdad en ese momento no le había prestado la atención suficiente). Conforme vayas trabajando veré cómo te va, y si logras traducir todo un AD, nominarlo y llega a serlo sin siquiera llegar a las mil ediciones… wow, eso no lo hace todo el mundo. xD 03:06 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Nuevo *Hola, aprendiz. Ya terminé de traducir este gran artículo del Proyecto Tales of the Jedi y lo nominé a Destacado, si te interesa puedes revisarlo, está abierto a todo el mundo. Si tienes alguna duda sobre la nominación del cómic The Golden Age of the Sith a Artículo Bueno puedes preguntármelo para que no haya la necesidad de alargar los comentarios en la nominación. Te estás acercando a un pronto ascenso. 01:47 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Ya te puse mis anotaciones en la página de nominaciones. Como ya tienes mucha experiencia en la nominación, también sería bueno que revisaras otros artículos cortos en las mismas, ya sea de AB y AD. 02:19 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Significa que la sección de "entre bastidores" es única, pero que la que está en el artículo debería ser más expandida porque el artículo es una fuente canónica out-universe, pero que además de esta sección debería haber una parte que explique detalles sobre la producción, dibujo, etc. Sinceramente, respeto tu juicio, pero me hubiese gustado que hubieras nominado un artículo más sencillo, aunque si sigues los parámetros estará un paso más cerca de ser AB. 02:40 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Sí, te entiendo, también fue mi caso con el de TX-20 XD. 03:09 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Descargar Hola Gringoandres,encontre esto en internet,no se si te puede interesar. 14:38 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Esta pagina te puede servir. 18:49 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :Hola, aprendiz. Te felicito por el trabajo de Jori Daragon, tus artículos ya tienen la calidad que pudieran tener varios de los míos. Te estás acercando mucho a un ascenso, de hecho creo que no serán necesarias las misiones, sólo basta con la promoción del artículo de The Golden Age para nominarte. Por cierto, no te recomiendo que uses como fuente los sitios que te da Caballerojediskywalker, pues no son oficiales y son compilaciones adversas. Especialmente Sithnet es una página de la cual está prohibida cortar y pegar información aquí, y TheCloneWars.ar es un sitio de descargas ilegales y semejantes informaciones aquí no se permiten. 23:25 9 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Por cierto, aprendiz. Aprovecho para decirte que si te interesa la era de la Antigua República, también está el proyecto Darth Bane Trilogy, dedicado a las tres novelas de Darth Bane. Actualmente hay varios artículos nominados del proyecto tanto a AD como a AB. PD: Gracias por revisar y votar a favor de Proyecto de Ley Anti-Sith 23:40 9 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Felicidades por nominar el artículo de Daragon a AD, veré para revisarlo en este fin de semana. 23:48 9 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Daragon Vaya, muchas gracias. La verdad es que tú también escribes mensajes muy reconfortantes, jeje. El artículo de Daragon irá bien, pero como dices lo elegirá el tiempo, pues los usuarios tendrán que revisarlo, comentar y finalmente votar. Me alegra que te unas al de Darth Bane, acabo de crear un artículo sin traducirlo y nominarlo a AB, el de Argel Tenn, si quieres puedes revisarlo y comentar en las nominaciones. También me gustaría que trabajaras otro AB, el de Golden Age of the Sith sería cuestión de revisarlo para que finalmente sea promovido. 23:58 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias Ok, gracias por el favor y ojalá que podamos ser amigos.... adios....Darth Nihilus 00:49 10 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Maestro Hola, aprendiz. No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente tu caso, por ahora el mío es exactamente distinto (pues estoy entrando en las vacaciones jeje). Estoy algo "agotado" por toda la clase que he tenido pero trato de editar lo más que puedo en la wiki—aproximadamente un AD potencial por día jejeje. Tranquilo, ve trabajando conforme te sea posible, trataré de acelerar la nominación de Golden Age lo mayor posible. 21:50 12 jul 2010 (UTC) :Claro, me parece bien que lo hayas hecho, mas recuerda que no es el único artículo nominado y por delante de ese hay muuuuuuuuchos que no han sido revisados y no veo por qué este debría de anteponerse a los otros. 00:47 14 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Por supuesto, no hay problema. Recuerda que la wiki no es deber de nadie, y que el usuario es voluntario a incorporarse o no, y la ausencia puede justificarse más aún en motivos académicos como es tu caso. Por la misma razón yo me tuve que ausentar un buen tiempo a principios de año. Que salgas bien en tus evaluaciones. 14:33 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Daragon Capitalizar es poner mayúscula al inicio de la palabra. Por cuestiones de estilo, cosas como "C'aballero '''J'edi" se capitalizan, por ejemplo, y cosas como "'h'iperespacio" no se capitalizan. En estilo wiki del artículo está bien, pues manejas correctamente las referencias y enlazas donde se debe.--'''Jedabak |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:09 14 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Volví Hola, aprendiz, bienvenido de vuelta. Por desgracia no me he dedicado a revisar el artículo y no creo que pueda por lo menos hasta mañana en la tarde, ya que no estoy en mi casa. Una vez que lo haya hecho te avisaré, sigue adelante con las buenas ediciones. 00:40 10 sep 2010 (UTC) :Hola, Gringoandres94. Como veo que tus contribuciones son de calidad y tu progreso constante (parece que ascenderás antes de las 1000 ediciones), te invito a participar en la Cita del día, nominando citas y votando por citas postuladas. 01:17 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Cronología #Si por Linea del Tiempo de la Historia Galáctica te refieres a Timeline of galactic history, podrás ver en esa página que se ponen los años y los eventos que ocurrieron en esos años, y al final hay como un apéndice para una cornología out of universe. #Se supone que deberían entrar todos los eventos importantes que tengan o puedan tener un artículo respectivo, como guerras, batallas, misiones, campañas, atentados, catástrofes naturales o situaciones muy importantes que no entran en esas categorías. Las muertes, nacimientos y ese tipo de cosas individuales (o sea, que las hace una persona, o dos o tres, tipo "Luke entrena con Yoda en Dagobah") no deben aparecer en esas cronologías. #Las eras out of universe se refieren solamente a las publicaciones en el mundo real. No se necesita poner eventos in-universe, pero si quieres puedes especificar que en una serie de novelas/comics/juegos de rol/videojuegos/lo que sea se llevó a cabo determinado evento in-universe (por ejemplo, en la serie Legacy of the Force se narra la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica); esto no aplica para eventos que abarcan varias fuentes, como la Guerra Civil Galáctica o las Guerras Clónicas.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 19:14 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Proyecto KOTOR Hola, Gringoandres94. No pude evitar ver la propuesta que le planteaste a Obi-Wan LG sobre el Proyecto Knights of the Old Republic. Como buen fan de los cómics (por desgracia no de los videojuegos) me pongo a la orden si requieres mi ayuda. 13:34 12 sep 2010 (UTC) :Claro, cualquier cosa que necesites estoy a la orden. Por cierto, hice varias revisiones al artículo que tienes nominado a AB y debo decirte que va bastante bien lo que has agregado. Será cuestión de revisar la redacción y estará listo. 20:13 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Una cosa que considero necesario decirte con respecto a tu nominación a AB: la introducción debería estar más expandida y tener información sobre los guionistas, dibujantes, creadores etc. La parte de la historia debería resumirse más también, y queda subir la imagen de Gav Daragon. 20:44 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Kotor :Aprovecho para saludarte Gringoandres94. Acepto tu propuesta, y ya le he dicho a Jedabak a ver que tal. Mientras voy mejorando la págian del proyecto. 15:30 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Si quieres ve haciendo las listas de personjes. De momento por favor no edites el artículo del proyecto porque no pueden editar dos personas a la vez. 15:45 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Golden Age of the Sith Hola, sólo quería comentarte que la sección de personajes del artículo queda mejor si a las imágenes se les quita la parte que dice thumb, con la que automáticamente aparece un recuadro transparente a su alrededor. Te lo digo también para que sepas cuando vayas hacer artículos futuros de cómics o grandes sucesos, en todos (aquí y en la Wookieepedia), se mantienen las imágenes de esa forma. Voy a ausentarme un tiempo por cuestiones de otra wiki que mantengo, pero si tienes alguna inquietud o requieres que te ayude voy a responder apenas pueda. Buena caza. 21:52 13 sep 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, en esta semana trataré de revisarlo completo y corregirle lo que falta para ya ir votando porque no se ve nada mal, de plano. Con temor a imponerte mis gustos, sí considero que la película es un poco enredada, aunque muy interesante y original, por lo menos así la vi, y además tiene su encanto. 22:38 13 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Sí, tienes razón. A mí me parece que ese tipo de cine es necesario, y mucho más hoy en día en estos tiempos apocalípticos de la cultura. Si quisieras unirte a la wiki de Inception me caería bien una ayudita, de hecho Zeist Antilles colaboró e hizo un artículo. 01:21 14 sep 2010 (UTC) :::La verdad no creo. Aunque sería muy interesante y ya hay dos cómics de Inception, Christopher Nolan, el director, es un cineasta muy inteligente que sólo se preocupa por hacer obras de arte. Como Memento, The Prestige, y todavía aun más notable, The Dark Knight. Sería muy bueno que se extendiera, pero Nolan creo que preferiría hacer otros proyectos, aunque ya veremos cómo va la cosa. Por lo menos a mí me encantaría que él dirigiera una película de Star Wars, de hecho ha afirmado más de una vez ser fan de la Saga, y que usó como fuente de inspiración para sus filmes. 01:48 14 sep 2010 (UTC) ::::Interesante no, yo diría que más bien espectacular. Hay muchas historias en el Universo Expandido muy adultas (como Dark Times, Darth Bane Trilogy, KOTOR, Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, y creo que hasta la misma Legacy quedaría excelente bajo su mano de obra, etc, etc, etc, etc) del tipo que él crea, y que dirigría increíblemente magnífico. A mí me encantaría y de hecho es una de las cosas que más quisiera en esta vida. Él se ha reunido con Lucas y ambos han hablado varias veces, esperemos que vaya por ahí, aunque quién sabe. 02:16 14 sep 2010 (UTC) :::::Si me preguntas, prefiero mil veces más a KOTOR que Tales of the Jedi, incluso más que Golden Age of the Sith, que fue la que más me gustó. La serie live-action, a un año de su estreno ya salió de mi interés con el simple de hecho de que saldrá Galen Marek, algo que por nada de este mundo ni del siguiente voy a ver. No sé, preferiría ver una película dirigida por Nolan basada en Dark Times o en Dark Lord, e incluso mejor, en Darth Bane, lo que sería por supuesto mejor que todo lo demás. 02:26 14 sep 2010 (UTC) ::::::A mí también me encanta la Antigua República, aunque pasen miles de años y la tecnología no avance XD... Sólo he leído la última novela de Darth Bane, me costó como no tienes idea conseguirla, pero te puedo asegurar que es de la talla de cualquier trabajo de Nolan. 03:15 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Jori Daragon Cuando tenga tiempo (no te puedo decir alguna fecha exacta) reviso el de Jori Daragon. Como mencionas, no reviso los artículos nominados a AB, aunque te deseo suerte con tus nominaciones. Lo del AgriCorps fue algo que en la III Mofferencia supuestamente ya se había aceptado y nada más faltaría organizarlo, pero al parecer a todos se nos olvidó. Te sugiero que crees un nuevo tópico en el foro para pedir la creación lo más pronto posible del AgriCorps para que podamos definir exactamente las características y funciones de los usuarios que puedan pertenecer a ese grupo.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 21:57 14 sep 2010 (UTC) KOTOR Claro, yo te dije que estaba a la orden, pero no me has dicho cuáles son o dónde están. Lo que yo había hablado con Obi-Wan LG era con respecto a la organización y coordinación del proyecto, pero si no lo consideran apropiado no hay problema. 01:26 16 sep 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, mañana en la mañana te ayudaré con las traducciones, por ahora voy a dedicarme a una breve revisión. Gracias por aceptar la ayuda. 02:06 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Timeline Gold Puedes usar cualquier fuente que tenga información canónica propiamente referenciada. Hay varias páginas de internet con información adecuada, el problema es que no tienen licencia fair use y por eso usamos la Wookiee el 99% de las veces, porque ahí la información es gratuita. Por eso, si vas a usar la TG no pongas las cosas textuales, simplemente escribe la información en base a la fuente que corresponda.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 17:16 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Colaboración en secciones de portada Hola Gringoandres94, es la primera vez que te saludo y te felicito por tus aportaciones, quiero mencionar en este caso las participaciones en secciones de la portada como la cita del día, imagen destacada y ¿Sabías que... Sigue participando, es muy fácil, en cualquier página que visites o trabajes, si hay una cita, una imagen o una idea buena para Sabías que… tómala en cuenta para ponerla en la sección correspondiente. También participas en otras cosas como los AD y AB y los WikiProyectos, muy bien, sigue así. Si puedo ayudarte en algo, cuenta conmigo--Lop-Har Kela 20:14 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Traducción Hola, aprendiz. Discúlpame por no haberte ayudado justo ahora con las traducciones que me pediste, es que he estado sumamente ocupado y también he tenido muchos problemas con mi conexión a Internet. Te comunico sólo para que sepas que voy a tratar de hacerlo en estos días, pero que no pase del fin de semana. Saludos. 12:59 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Correcciones Hola, Gringoandres94. Sólo quería decirte que revisé poco del artículo de la Batalla de Kashyyyk y que encontré en él múltiples errores ortográficos. Por favor si puedes revísalo y corrígelo antes de que se le haga la revisión formal, ya que es bastante desagradable encontrar varios errores. Igual con el de Tales of the Jedi. 19:12 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Lo revisaré cuando llegue a mi casa... (como dentro de dos horas), y prometo solemnemente que empezaré a ayudarte con las traducciones xD. 21:03 28 sep 2010 (UTC) :::Por cierto, tal vez te interese esto, es de la Antigua República, es excelente y creo que te gustará. 21:03 28 sep 2010 (UTC) RE Traducciones Ayer empecé la escuela, por lo que mi ritmo de participación será todavía menor, no obstante veré cómo te ayudo. Creo que aquí todos traducimos manualmente (yo prefiero leer primero el texto original para saber cómo traducirlo). 23:49 5 oct 2010 (UTC) :Poderte ayudar si que te puedo ayudar... pero no se cuando :D Estoy de examenes y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero bueno, haré lo que pueda. Por cierto, yo también traduzco manualmente pero siempre tengo abierto el traductor por si me puede ayudar. 19:51 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Artículos Nominados Hola Gringoandres94 lo mismo digo, estoy revisando Sombra Corrredora. He corregido algunos enlaces como este soldados, puedes ahorrarte repetir la palabra y ponerlo así: soldados y funciona igual. La primera letra de cualquier enlace no hace falta que la pongas en mayúscula ya que el sistema ya la reconoce como tal. Continuaré revisando. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:19 10 oct 2010 (UTC) :De nada, aún me falta dar mi voto, espero poder hacerlo en breve y revisar más artículos. Muchas gracias por tu apreciación, cualquier sugerencia es muy bienvenida. Un saludo.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:21 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Traducciones de KOTOR Hola, aprendiz. Ya corregí todas las listas de Eventos y Organizaciones/títulos del Proyector KOTOR. Con algo de suerte mañana habré revisado otras cuantas, sólo te pido algo de paciencia y con eso todo andará mejor. 23:09 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Hola, Gringoandres. Pues no fíjate que todavía es tarde aquí en Venezuela y es mi cumpleaños hoy 13 de octubre cumplo quince. Gracias por la felicitación, la he pasado muy bien y primera vez que me felicitan tanto en varios sitios jeje. A propósito, he hecho unas cuantas ediciones a las listas que me pediste, no todas porque la escuela para mí sigue bastante dura pero trataré de terminarlas pronto y veré si también reviso Sombra Corredora. 21:26 13 oct 2010 (UTC) :::Sí, justo en este momento voy a revisar Sombra Corredora. De la misma manera, me gustaría que si pudieras le echaras un ojo a este artículo que en la Wookiee no es GA y Zeist también votó a favor. 22:40 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, aprendiz. Un buen tiempo que no has vuelto por aquí. Entiendo si estás realmente ocupado, pero me gustaría poder hablar aunque sea brevemente contigo, porque creo que un poco de trabajo más de tu parte con respecto a unos cuantos artículos y tu ascenso será casi que inmediato. Saludos. 03:42 30 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Claro, me ocuparé de echarles una revisada ahora mismo. Dependiendo de tu disponibilidad, colocaré las mejoras que considero necesarias a los artículos, o si tienes muy poco tiempo puedo corregirlas para que vaya más rápido la cosa y te informo de los errores que tuviste. Yo personalmente prefiero colocar las objeciones en la página de nominaciones porque así ves más fácilmente las equivocaciones y te abstienes de cometerlas a futuro, pero todo depende de qué tiempo libre tengas. Sin embargo, como me dijiste que estás libre desde el 8 de febrero, creo que podrás corregirlas tú mismo. Cambiando de tema leí un poco de tu página de usuario y me gustó muchas de las opiniones que tienes con respecto a los temas, sobre todo los juegos. Yo también tengo un Wii, aunque lo uso poco porque también tengo un PS3, pero me gustó mucho de la jugabilidad que pude disfrutar en juegos como Republic Heroes, los de Harry Potter y sobre todo en Call of Duty: World at War. Con respecto a lo que pones de Assassin's Creed... ja, seguramente sabes que soy un fan duro de esta saga y te la recomiendo por completo, pero no diré nada más porque prefiero que cada quien tenga su experiencia única y motivadora. Suerte con los estudios, aprendiz. ::Acabo de terminar de revisar Sombra Corredora. Perdóname por no haberlo hecho antes, pero me surgió un inconveniente y hasta ahora es que he podido volver. Sí, jugué Brotherhood por allá por Noviembre, y aunque no es mejor que Assassin's Creed II sigue siendo un juego excelente en todos los aspectos, y aunque es ficticio en parte, el 90% de los sucesos son completamente históricos. Nuevamente, te lo recomiendo, pero no informo más allá de eso para evitarte spoilers por si quieres jugarlo, a menos que quieras que te cuente jeje. Hablando de buenos gustos, ¿has leído el cómic o visto la película de Watchmen? Yo solamente he visto la película dos veces en televisión pero me pareció espectacular, y estoy buscando dónde la consigo. Si lo has hecho, si quieres podemos hablar un rato, y si no entonces solo te la recomiendo. Saludos. :::*Espero que puedas verla cuando tengas oportunidad porque vale la pena. Con respecto a las películas de este año, sabía de muchas de las que me estás diciendo. Por ejemplo, sé que viene Piratas 4, aunque los cortos no me han dejado satisfecho, y también Transformers 3, pero no sé si me guste porque la 2 no fue muy buena y además no va a estar Megan en ella XD. La de Green Hornet no me llama la atención. Conocía la serie original, pero no creo que la película sea buena. Me parece interesante X-Men: First Class. Las otras de X-Men fueron en su mayoría malas, sobre todo la de Wolverine, pero aparentemente en esta están poniendo un poco más de cuidado. La de Dark Knight Rises de nuestro buen amigo Chris Nolan, saldrá en 2012; y con respecto a la del Hobbit, ni tengo idea de cuándo, pero si es para este año gracias por avisarme ;) También sé que están volviendo a hacer las pelis de Spiderman, una decisión muy tonta si me preguntas, sobre todo porque las que ya hicieron fueron horribles. Lo que sí he escuchado es que va a salir Monsters Inc 2 y la secuela de Kung Fu Panda jeje, te lo digo porque a mí estas películas me encantaron, así como una precuela de Inception y un videojuego de ésta. ¡Ah, y ya se me olvidaba! Ahora en marzo sale Sucker Punch, de Zack Snyder (300, Watchmen) y que se ve espectularmente genial. Saludos, y espero que pronto seas Caballero. :::Hola, aprendiz. Aprovecho la conversación, entre varios temas, de Watchmen para recomendarte estos links: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4blSrZvPhU, y http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZtF9dEW86I&feature=related. El primero es un tráiler de la película, donde esta la canción "The End is the Beginning is the End", y el segundo es ésta canción, que pensé que de repente te gustaría escuchar porque es muy buena. Saludos. ::::La canción es del grupo Smashing Pumpkins, que de hecho se ganó un Grammy por ella, que compuso para la vieja y horrible película Batman & Robin, pero de la que Zack Snyder hizo mejor uso en Watchmen. Si viste el cómic completo en una tienda sería bueno comprarlo, pero entiendo cuando dices que lo ponen muy caro porque hay personas que se valen de honestos compradores interesados en esos artículos. Hace un par de años, yo compré la novelización del Episodio III en inglés en una tienda de colección en 400 bolívares, lo que equivaldría aproximadamente a $100. Puede no sonar mucho, pero lo es, más contando que la novela vale cuando mucho $8 porque ya es vieja. Yo no he visto el cómic en ningún lugar, solo en Amazon, pero me interesaría comprarlo. Saludos. 15:38 5 feb 2011 (UTC) :::*He oído algo de Spawn y visto algunos cómics pero no he tenido oportunidad de leerla, de todos modos voy a hacerlo cuando pueda ya que me la recomiendas ;) En Venezuela también se consiguen cómics solo que hay que saber buscarlos. Hace poco o vi algunos libros de Watchmen pero eran otra cosa, sobre la realización de la película y no son las historietas originales, por lo que no me interesaron. En Caracas, donde yo vivo, es fácil encontrar cosas de Star Wars, sobre todo los juguetes, y los LEGOs, que los consigues por patadas porque hay mucha gente que los compra. A mí también me interesan un poco ciertos artículos pero me veo más interesado en las novelas o los cómics. Antes, hace como cinco años, por allá por el apogeo de las precuelas y del EpIII, también se conseguían muchas novelas, pero todas se vendieron porque el precio que les ponían era mísero. Desgraciadamente, yo no pude aprovechar este tipo de eventos porque en aquella época mi inglés no era tan fluido como para comprar novelas y leerlas completas, y también el Club de SW de Venezuela estuvo horriblemente organizado y se acapararon casi todo lo que vino. Cambiando un poco de tema, acabo de comprar Mass Effect 2 que recién salió para PS3. Lo hice principalmente porque es ganador del Spike Awards en la categoría de mejor juego RPG y porque su guión lo escribe Drew Karpyshyn, autor de la Trilogía de novelas de Darth Bane. No lo he jugado todavía, pero si tú lo has hecho me pudieras contar XD. Saludos. 22:15 6 feb 2011 (UTC) ::::*Ahora mismo estoy bajando un add-on, el Cerberus Network, que no tengo idea de qué será pero me vino gratis y solo para el PS3 así que aproveché... aunque tarda... No lo había hecho ayer porque estaba jugando un poco de Red Dead Redemption XD. Tomaré tu consejo y veré si consigo las novelas gráficas de Spawn. Por cierto, hablando de ese tema, ¿sabías que Watchmen fue el cómic que acuñó el término "novela gráfica"? Dato curioso, ¿no? Yo me enteré hasta hace poco, pero eso lo convierte en clásico. También da gusto saber que hay cómics de Star Wars que pudieran considerarse novelas gráficas porque son muy adultas, por ejemplo la serie Dark Times, y mucha, aunque no toda, de KOTOR. Esto da un poco de orgullo, ¿verdad jeje? Bueno, pasando a otro aspecto, la verdad yo creo que podría nominarte a Caballero porque no requieres mejora más que un poco de empeño en ortografía. Debes preguntarte por qué no lo he hecho todavía, y la razón es que esperaba que tuvieras al menos un AB para que ascendieras con premio y todo. Tú me dices, si te interesa puedo postularte ahora, pero si consideras más interesante hacerlo cuando tengas tu primer Artículo Bueno no hay problema. ::::PD: Una peli de Assassin's Creed bajo la dirección de Nolan o de Snyder (o de ambos jeje) no estaría nada mal... 21:59 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Ascenso Bueno, Gringoandres, Sombra Corredora ya es Artículo Bueno y te he nominado para que seas Caballero Wiki. Dudo que objeten al respecto, pues todos somos conscientes de tu gran progreso, y solo será cuestión de tiempo hasta que seas promovido ;) Recientemente vi la parodia que hicieron en Los Simpson de SW y sencillamente me encantó. La llamaron "La Guerra de los Cosmos" y la jactaron de material político sumamente denso que, curiosamente, no he visto hasta ahora en nuestra saga jeje. Lo digo porque sé que te gusta esta serie, igual que a mí, sobre todo los episodios clásicos. También acabo de ver The Dark Knight en mi casa y... vaya... me quedo sin palabras cada vez que la veo y le descubro cosas nuevas todo el tiempo, igual que con Inception y Watchmen. Ojalá hagan una peli de SW así XD, y sé que lo he dicho mucho pero es que me imagino clarito que lo hagan porque la galaxia es un escenario perfecto para una trama adulta y oscura como las que manejan estos filmes. Chris Nolan dijo que Star Wars lo había inspirado a crear un tipo de cine que fuera especial y que se destacara de lo que comunmente se veía, declarando que él deseaba que sus películas fueran como Star Wars, únicas en todo sentido. Ciertamente, Nolan se ha propuesto hacer que el expectador se interne en el mundo de sus películas con toda esa tecnología IMAX y un brillante uso de la cinematografía. De hecho, me he dado cuenta comparando las perspectivas de la Star Wars original y The Dark Knight... aunque la última es más madura, ambas hacen que te veas inmerso dentro de sus universos, los saborees, los palpites, los imagines y los disfrutes... como ver una foto de Megan Fox XD! En Youtube hay muchos videos que hacen fans mezclando el tráiler de TDK con escenas de los episodios de SW y muchos de ellos son muy buenos, otros no tanto, pero todos especiales. Bueno, deseo un feliz y pronto ascenso, y aprovecho para dejarte estos links: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYptRuJyMVc&feature=feedlik parodia de SW en Los Simpson] y [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqdljvR-mWg Christopher Nolan's Jedi Knight], un video hecho por fans mezclando The Dark Knight con SW y que me encantó. Puedes ver mis comentarios allí como "Darth Obilivion". Saludos, amigo y que la Fuerza y la Comprensión estén contigo. 03:24 12 feb 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola, aprendiz, cuánto tiempo! Sabes, últimamente no he contribuido casi nada a la wiki pero me gustaría que habláramos un rato si estás disponible... No sé si habrás visto alguna de las películas que nos hemos comentado, seguramente sí. Yo hace poco vi Sucker Punch (dos veces XD)... y aunque es bien sabido que la crítica la destrozó... me vale sorbete. En serio, la película me gustó y me divertí mucho cuando la vi, aunque odié el final y uno que otro personajillo, pero del resto la pasé muy bien. También vi Rango, la que me gustó pero no me pareció gran cosa, y El rito... que no es una película excelente pero me pareció entretenida. Un saludo. 01:16 1 may 2011 (UTC) *Mmmh... Hola, Gringoandres94, que gusto volver a verte. Yo la verdad no he tenido tiempo, ni tampoco muchas ganas de ver la última entrega de esa serie HP (sí, como las impresoras), habiendo leído los libros y visto me basta para reírme mucho. Por otro lado, nuevamente sostengo que The Dark Knight Rises va a ser algo sin precedentes. Por cierto, la última película que vi fue Piratas del Caribe: En costas extrañas y me encantó, sobre todo por ser mucho más inteligente que las anteriores. Sucker Punch, nuevamente, te la recomiendo, pero eso sí, está bastante pensada para gustos masculinos, si la puedes ver solo mejor (igualmente Watchmen). PD: Este diciembre llega Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. Yo hace poco me dejé de prejuicios y vi la primera y me pareció espectacular, espero que la secuela sea igual de buena. Un saludo.--Lord David 17:29 29 jul 2011 (UTC) ---- Muy bien Gringoandres94, apoyo tu nominación para que seas Caballero Wiki, creo que has hecho un buen trabajo y lo mereces, pero no nos abandones, esperamos tu apoyo en los proyectos de la página de la Portada, como los artículos destacados, el hiperimpulsor y demás. Saludos y que la Fuerza te acompañe.- -06:00 28 feb 2012 (UTC) Cronología de cómics Hola, acabo de crear esta página , para tener una referencia de los cómics. He buscado y al parecer no hay, ahora le pondré los vínculos a las otras páginas que salgan del proyecto "Tales of the Jedi". Saludos! fco_laram 06:44 18 feb 2012 (UTC) Tales of the Jedi Mi idea también es convertirlo en AD, tomando todo el material de la Wookieepedia. De hecho mi idea era mejorar todos los artículos de la serie Tales of the Jedi, pero primero empezaría por el principal, el de la serie en sí. Me parece bien que me ayudes, pero primero deberíamos organizar bien qué parte haría cada uno. Mi método de trabajo es copiar todo de la Wookieepedia y luego traducirlo, obviamente no automáticamente porque sale cualquier cosa. Espero que eso sea también lo que tú hagas, dado que lo mejor es copiar todo directamente de la Wookieepedia, donde ya es AD.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 21:25 28 feb 2012 (UTC) :Me interesa mucho la serie Tales of the Jedi, por eso siempre ando buscando los cómics, aunque nunca los pude conseguir. Hace un tiempo leí todo el artículo de la Gran Guerra Sith para un trabajo en un RPG de Star Wars en el que estaba, probablemente lo lea nuevamente junto con el de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial para enterarme bien del tema de Tales of the Jedi, del cual globalmente tengo una idea. Me uniré al proyecto, me parece muy interesante la historia de esa serie de cómics, y trataré de ir mejorando algunos artículos. Con respecto a la organización, sugiero que lo vayamos viendo según vayamos armando el artículo. Por ahora comenzaré con la introducción y la plantilla.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 21:53 28 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Ya he traducido toda la introducción y la plantilla. ¿Te interesa colaborar en alguna sección en particular? Yo ahora iré traduciendo los resúmenes de los arcos narrativos.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 00:13 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: Duda de los Ascensos Hola Gringoandres, igualmente me alegro de leerte de nuevo. Realmente no hay un número determinado, basta con que haya un consenso, en este caso ya se puede decir que lo hay. A tu maestro lo puedes contactar en su página de discusión y le llegará el mensaje, pues sigue activo en Wikia, si no, un admin se encargaría de darte el ascenso, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:38 5 mar 2012 (UTC) :¡Hola, Gringoandres! ¡Qué bien recibida la noticia de tu ascenso, sinceramente te felicito! Lamentablemente no he estado en participación continua en la wiki durante los últimos meses, pero tengo pautado volver, tan pronto como termine mis evaluaciones finales y mi tesis. Un saludo. caballero gringoandres le pido que sea mi maestro y me ayuda gracias Sossa (discusión) 22:17 12 sep 2013 (UTC) ,mejor noSossa (discusión) 23:15 12 sep 2013 (UTC)